


Welcome To My House

by Laragh



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post 2x07, Vanilla, Wayhaught - Freeform, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: I made a tumblr post and then I turned it into a fic:Scene: To make up for the strip joint and to pay back the cheerleading, Nicole takes Waverly home and gives her a lap dance to Flo Rida's 'My House' because, you know, Waverly is in *her house* nowPost 2x07





	Welcome To My House

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

Nicole grinned.

 

She didn’t have to guess what Waverly’s emojis meant anymore. They’d grown less subtle over time.

 

It hadn’t been a very long stretch of hours for her since she’d last seen her girlfriend. With the beginning of her hangover setting in she’d been relieved of mommy-sitting and returned safely home, while the Earp sisters went to decompress from having to send possible-Daddy Revenant to hell.

 

It had been easy for Nicole to give them space because she had spent almost the whole day sleeping off the many, many beers and sneaked shots she’d taken on Wynonna’s behalf.

 

It'd also given her phone a chance to dry, though she's still had to give it a good wipe down to get rid of the stickiness. She was glad she'd opted for the expensive water, or apparently beer-proof one now.

 

Having been asleep for more than half the day, it was even more embarrassing to admit how much she’d hung onto her phone when she’d woken up, hoping a message or call would come through from Waverly, letting her know they were okay.

 

She only agreed to watch Wynonna in the first place so that she wouldn’t piss her girlfriend off.

 

That had backfired stupendously.

 

After distracting herself with a long, hot shower and making something somewhat edible for dinner, she was feeling like a real human being again and had the courage to text her girlfriend. With the prospect of Waverly coming to see her, she was feeling even better. And her newly-refreshed self had an apology to make.

 

Even if Aphrodite made her do it.

 

She went into her bedroom and changed quickly, putting on a different pair of sweat pants and top to the ones she’d just taken off. This one had a little more crop than top. Her sheets were smoothed out and her towel returned to the bathroom so that her bedroom was tidy. She had just enough time to lay out some drinks on the table between her sofas before there was a familiar knock-knock-knock on her door.

 

She wiped her palms quickly on her thighs and strode over to answer the door.

 

Her breath caught lightly, as it always did when she laid eyes on Waverly.

 

“Hey, baby.”

 

Waverly had considered keeping up the pretense of ‘trouble’ the whole way over, but it had been a long day. She was tired. And Nicole looked far too earnest and cute to torture her any longer.

 

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

 

“Hey,” she returned softly, the tiredness evident in her voice, but the affection too.

 

Nicole welcomed her in and closed the door, picking up on her tone.

 

“Did something happen?” Nicole asked, with concern, “I mean, something else?”

 

Waverly had a look of fake cheer on her face.

 

“Just another day in the life of Waverly E—” she started, then cut herself off abruptly, “Just another day in the life of Waverly.”

 

She knew Nicole would be super helpful if she gushed about talking to Wynonna about not being an Earp. Nicole had been super helpful every time they’d talked about it so far. But Waverly came here to get away from that. Frankly, she was hoping Nicole would be super helpful in giving her an orgasm.

 

She put on a smile as she unzipped her coat.

 

“Nothing an evening with my baby can’t cure.”

 

Nicole’s face lit up and Waverly’s smile blossomed into sincerity. She really didn’t have to fake it when her girlfriend was around. Happiness tended to come as a consequence.

 

Nicole took her coat and brought it to hang up, while Waverly went to sit on the couch.

 

She spotted the two glasses and raised an eyebrow when Nicole returned. It was one of her many patented mom-style looks that she’d scolded a spattering of people with over the years.

 

“Is that such a good idea?”

 

“They’re Cokes,” Nicole replied, blushing under that gaze, “But I can put vodka in yours if you want.”

 

Waverly considered it. Getting blind drunk _could_ make her feel a lot better, but then it could make her feel a whole lot worse. She’d rather remember a night with her girlfriend. And she wasn't sure she'd be as cute a drunk as Nicole that night, when she was feeling a bit weary. Another night they could be very drunk and very cute together.

 

“I think you had enough alcohol for the whole of Purgatory for a week,” she muttered, then shook her head, “This is fine. Now I just need my lady a little closer.”

 

She patted the spot beside her and Nicole came over, picking up the glasses and handing one to Waverly whilst keeping the other for herself. She took a generous sip on the spot to get some sugar through her.

 

She sat in beside Waverly and just kind of glanced at her, furtive at first, then more steadily.

 

Waverly knew Nicole’s puppy dog look well at this stage and rolled her eyes, though couldn’t hold back the grin it produced on her face.

 

“Yes, you’re forgiven,” she said, lightly flicking her fingers against Nicole’s arm, before having them slide down to play with Nicole’s fingers, “And seriously…thank you. For just being there when I called. And for taking care of Wynonna. She told me everything you did.”

 

She paused briefly to squeeze Nicole’s hand. She loved how it felt to link their fingers and squeeze their palms together. They fit in perfectly. They’d spent many evenings on that couch just holding hands; sometimes talking, sometimes not. It was as close to peace as Waverly ever felt.

 

“Even if you did let her corrupt you,” she finished, shooting her girlfriend a wry grin.

 

Nicole left her glass on the end table and brought their joined hands up to her mouth. She kissed Waverly’s knuckles and released her hand.

 

She began rubbing Waverly’s knee instead. She drew circles for a moment, then took her girlfriend’s legs onto the couch and crawled over her. Her hand slid up Waverly’s thigh, moving between fabric and flesh, where the dress cut off.

 

“Normally I only let you do that,” Nicole said breathily as her lips came to hover over Waverly’s, “Jealous?”

 

Waverly’s breath hitched. Her thigh hooked over Nicole’s hip, making her panties stretch against her beneath the dress. They were already starting to dampen with the arousal that was forming.

 

She bumped her nose against Nicole’s, who faked her out with a kiss and made her stomach drop with a lurch of desire.

 

Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s jaw.

 

“I would do anything for you,” she said sincerely, “But I am sorry. I didn’t look, I swear! At least, not much.”

 

“As long as you’re still looking here, that’s all I care about,” Waverly replied, tilting her neck as an offering.

 

“Looking,” Nicole confirmed, kissing the spot under Waverly’s ear, “Touching…”

 

She pulled back to look Waverly in the eye.

 

“Wanting.”

 

She licked the curve of Waverly’s ear, whose hips began to grind down into the couch.

 

One arm was pinned between them and the other was flailing outwards, trying not to spill the contents of the glass she'd barely taken a sip from. She kept feeling around blindly for somewhere to set it down but failed.

 

Finally, frustrated, she glanced over to see why she couldn’t reach the table.

 

“Did you push the table out?” she asked, tone clipped.

 

The only thing stupider than being interrupted by Wynonna was being interrupted by a coffee table.

 

“Just a little,” Nicole admitted innocently, smirking just a tad.

 

Waverly sat up, bringing Nicole with her.

 

“Why? You can’t reach it from the couch anymore.”

 

“I’m gonna move it back,” Nicole explained, “When I’m finished.”

 

Waverly stared at Nicole, waiting for an answer.

 

“Finished what?”

 

Nicole stood up and took Waverly’s glass, setting it down safely.

 

“Saying sorry.”

 

She took Waverly’s knees and brought them back down so her feet were planted on the floor.

 

“Sit there,” she commanded in her best cop voice.

 

She brought a hand to each of Waverly’s shoulders and squeezed briefly while she kissed her girlfriend’s forehead.

 

The tone and tenderness contrasted, but they made up everything Waverly loved about Nicole.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly started in confusion, but was interrupted as their faces were brought so close together that they were almost touching.

 

It shut her up.

 

“Hey,” Nicole said, softly but authoritatively, “You’re in my house now.”

 

She brushed their lips as lightly and teasingly as Waverly could imagine, instantly leaving her longing for more.

 

“And you’re going to let me say sorry the way I want to.”

 

Waverly didn’t protest, and couldn’t exactly deny that she was turned on.

 

And curious.

 

And excited.

 

She had no idea what her girlfriend had planned but she liked it so far.

 

Nicole played at her music dock for a few minutes, then walked back to where Waverly was sitting. She stood with her back to her girlfriend, a small remote in her hands to control the music.

 

She pressed the play button and set the remote down on the table.

 

As Nicole bent, Waverly could see her sweatpants were just _a little_ too tight. It made her stomach feel just _a little_ too tight as well.

 

_[Open up the champagne, pop!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uo35R9zQsAI) _

 

Waverly jumped a little as the music started, but her attention was duly focused when she saw Nicole’s butt suitably ‘pop’ in sync with the lyric.

 

She grinned but held in a giggle, not wanting to put Nicole off whatever she was about to do.

 

Nicole began to sway from side to side, with her fingers dipped just slightly into the waistband of her pants. She started to shake her ass in beat, slow circles with intermittent pops.

 

_Welcome to my house_

 

She jumped and faced forwards, mouthing that line as she took two steps towards Waverly, who was beginning to look a little stunned.

 

Nicole had _twerked_ and she was pretty sure her girlfriend wasn’t still drunk. Even more impressively, she’d actually twerked _well_ and Waverly wasn’t just thinking that because any movement of Nicole’s ass would look good to her. Objectively, as a cheerleader, she respected that twerk.

 

She was even more impressed when Nicole continued dancing with a rhythm that Waverly hadn’t realized extended outside of the bedroom. Waverly watched in surprise as Nicole whipped, and promptly nae-nae’d, shaking those hips almost hypnotically throughout.

 

_Welcome to my house_

 

As the line repeated, Waverly realized she was in Nicole’s house, seeing a room she’d never seen before and was thrilled to be let into. Nicole was being goofy and sexy and confident and she loved it. And damn, girl could _move_.

 

Nicole popped, locked and then assuredly dropped, pulling herself back up with a wicked smirk.

 

As her back straightened again, Nicole’s arms crossed at her exposed midriff and she slowly brought her top over her head with her, flinging it to a quickly forgotten place.

 

Waverly gasped as she appreciated for the first time what was really happening.

 

Nicole had a purple, lacy bra on underneath and it complimented and held her perfectly. Waverly knew because she’d been the one to buy it for her. Along with the matching panties that Waverly very much hoped was hiding under those deceptive sweats, because they made her butt look even cuter than the khakis.

 

Waverly’s gaze was exactly where Nicole wanted. She didn’t dance for just anyone but had to take the chance to pay her girlfriend back for the bumbling mess she’d turned into after her private show of the cheerleading. Her high school hip hop classes, taken only to fulfill a PE requirement when everything else had filled up, rarely had relevance in her life, but putting the look that was on Waverly’s face right then was definitely relevant.

 

She rolled her bared stomach in her girlfriend’s direction, her hips adding extra oomph. Her hands pushed the waistband of her pants so they dropped just past her hip bone and she saw Waverly’s eyes fill with lust when the tops of her purple panties were revealed.

 

She moonwalked a few steps back and continued to slowly roll the sweats down her legs. They finally caught enough air to drop, so she was just in her underwear and white socks, pulled up high on her calves, as they always were. Stepping out of the pants, she realized there was a bulge.

 

Crap.

 

She forgot about her sock gun.

 

She was so used to wearing it, it was as instinctual as finding her underwear in the morning when she got dressed.

 

She did a quick spin so her back was to Waverly again.

 

She bent over, successfully distracting Waverly with her wiggling butt while her hand reached into her sock and took the small gun, hiding it in the drawer of the coffee table. Without losing stride, and quite proud of herself for it, she stepped out of her socks and straightened back up. She sat in Waverly’s lap before her girlfriend had any idea.

 

Waverly’s gaze moved from Nicole’s body to her eyes for the first time since the song began and Nicole loved what she found there. Arousal, affection, adoration and just _Waverly._ Engaged and present.

 

She spread her legs so her knees were angled outwards and thrust her chest towards Waverly’s face.

 

Waverly’s eyes widened and her face moved in, but Nicole retracted at the last second. Waverly met Nicole’s eyes again and there was already resignation there that her instant gratification would not be, well, instantly gratified.

 

Nicole smirked and turned, beginning to grind her hips into Waverly’s lap from behind, arms above her head to emphasis the arch of her back. Waverly couldn’t move for fear of dislodging Nicole or making her stop and she definitely did not want this to stop.

 

Nicole dancing, stripping, rubbing against her, teasing her…it was enough to make her dizzy. So she sat on the spot, growing ever more aware of the puddle between her legs and let her girlfriend do her thing.

 

It was her house, after all.

 

As the song wound down, Nicole offered a final spin and ended as she started, with an enviable twerk, but right in Waverly's face this time. She finally slid back into Waverly’s lap, facing her and lightly panting with her brow shiny with sweat.

 

Waverly’s gaze slowly rose from her girlfriend’s legs, to her stomach, chest and then to her face. She was back to being slack-jawed. Her hands finally landed on Nicole’s thighs, squeezing the taut muscles there.

 

“Nicole,” she said in breathless disbelief.

 

She blinked for a few moments, processing it all.

 

“ _Where_ did that come from? I know you didn’t just pick up all those moves at the strip joint.”

 

Nicole grinned, a mix of bashfulness and pride.

 

“You’re not the only one who had after-school activities.”

 

“ _That_ was not school sanctioned,” Waverly retorted and laughed, before tilting Nicole’s chin down and finally claiming a kiss, “But it was hot.”

 

She went to grab Nicole’s shirt like she often would when they started to make-out but got a handful of breasts instead since her girlfriend was already semi-nude. She cupped them generously and pulled back from the kiss, catching her breath.

 

There was definitely going to be more ‘trouble’ in the future if the end result was a lap dance from Nicole.

 

“You certainly live up to your name, Officer Haught,” she said flirtily, “I…”

 

One of these days she’d actually say those three little words.

 

“I am so turned on.”

 

Nicole brushed her fingers down Waverly’s arm and joined their hands.

 

“Well let’s go take care of that,” she said with that adorable grin that made Waverly melt.

 

“I’m afraid to get up in case I’ve stained your couch,” she admitted.

 

“Wave, haven’t you ever heard of the whole flip the cushion trick?” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear, and that was it; Waverly was pushing Nicole off her to pull her somewhere else.

 

Nicole picked up the mini-remote and turned off the next song that had come on automatically, before being led into the bedroom.

 

Waverly kicked the bedroom door closed behind them, then wrapped herself around Nicole and kissed her the whole way over to the bed. Her hands slid around Nicole’s neck and up into her hair, pulling them as close together as possible.

 

She fell back onto it and Nicole leaned over her, smirking.

 

“Well, that’s the kissing emoji part covered. Now what did the rest say…?”

 

Waverly blushed to her toes and Nicole chuckled, which just turned Waverly on more.

 

She felt Nicole’s chuckle against her throat as her girlfriend kissed her there as she climbed on top.

 

As the familiar weight settled on her, she wondered how she’d ever resisted this. Was scared of this. Now the only thing that scared her about Nicole was the thought of losing her.

 

But that wasn’t a thought for right now.

 

She grabbed Nicole’s cheeks and pulled her back up to kiss her, sitting up at the same time to get herself out of that dress. It was going to look even better on the floor than Officer Haught’s new uniform.

 

She lifted it over her head, both of them fighting to get back to kissing in the brief break while it sailed over. Nicole was as hungry for her as she was for Nicole and Waverly just could not get enough. Someone who wanted her for everything she was and not everything she was supposed to be.

 

As Nicole pressed soft kisses to her face and neck, she allowed herself to forget the pain and drama of the last hours, days, weeks. For that moment nothing existed but her and Nicole and that was bliss.

 

She felt lightly calloused but soft hands run along her stomach, making the muscles there jump. Her nipples strained against her bra, and when Nicole’s hand brushed against one of the hard peaks, she felt her clit twitch.

 

Her panties were soaked and it was getting uncomfortable to sit in them.

 

“Nicole…” she said, needy.

 

Nicole reached under and unsnapped Waverly’s bra. She brushed it aside and dropped her mouth to her girlfriend’s breast. Waverly’s neck arched against the pillows as Nicole’s tongue bathed her nipple and sent the sensitive little peak on fire. Nicole’s mouth was like nothing she’d ever experienced.

 

And Waverly’s skin was like nothing Nicole had ever tasted. Soft and creamy and right now a little glittery (wow, that stuff really did get everywhere) but always so wonderful against her lips. Waverly had a taste that Nicole would hold on her tongue forever. Whether it was from her mouth, her skin or wantonly offered from between her legs, Waverly was burned onto Nicole and had her addicted.

 

She tongued Waverly’s nipples and palmed Waverly’s hip, her fingers brushing against the arousal spilling out of her girlfriend. She finally dipped her hand into the front of Waverly’s panties, making Waverly initially gasp, then sigh. She kicked her legs out and Nicole got the message, pulling the panties down and off her girlfriend’s legs. They would join the rest of the panties Waverly had worn over in good faith only for them to need a spin in Nicole’s washing machine before being wearable again.

 

Waverly sighed in relief and immediately spread her legs. Nicole glanced down at the display; her girlfriend pink and swollen and dripping for her. Her stomach clenched, then she clenched again somewhere lower.

 

She moved so her hips were on top of Waverly’s and slid her thigh down so it was slick with her girlfriend’s arousal. Waverly began rubbing herself on Nicole’s thigh, stopping only for a moment when Nicole took her breath away by kissing her again.

 

Nicole continued palming Waverly’s breast for a few moments, but her hand was getting jealous of her thigh. She slid away, to an initial protest, then a sharp inhale and pleasurable, shaken exhale when her fingers dipped between Waverly’s legs.

 

“Mmm, Waves…” Nicole said against Waverly’s mouth, “You are _so_ wet.”

 

“That’s what happens when your girlfriend’s a hottie,” Waverly breathed, then arched an eyebrow, “Who knows how to dance.”

 

Nicole brought her wetted fingers up and over Waverly’s clit.

 

“At least I’m getting you off. I had to go to work after you gave me my show. I was so distracted I kept pouring milk into my coffee and all over the desk. Nedley asked me if I needed to stop taking the night shift.”

 

Waverly giggled and had to gasp for breath, as between that and what Nicole’s hand was doing she was barely able to control her lungs.

 

“Don’t make me laugh when you’re making me come.”

 

“Sorry,” Nicole replied in a way that betrayed the fact that she really wasn’t, “I guess I’m just a hilarious hottie.”

 

“Nicole!” Waverly replied in another mangled shriek, “Okay, now I have to make you stop talking.”

 

She grabbed the back of Nicole’s head and pulled her into a kiss worthy of the heat building up inside her.

 

Nicole felt a similar fire in her belly and feeling the need in Waverly’s kiss spurned her on. She moved quickly on top of her girlfriend and pulled Waverly’s leg right over her hip. Waverly locked herself into that position and arched her hips to draw Nicole back. Nicole didn’t need the encouragement but appreciated the little tug on her hair that Waverly gave her all the same.

 

With Waverly open and ready, Nicole easily slid two fingers inside her. She fed on the gasp Waverly breathed into her mouth and the hot clench that welcomed her inside.

 

She pulled almost the whole way out and plunged right back in, coating her fingers in everything Waverly was offering. Waverly was shaking in minutes and clawing Nicole’s back, leaving reminders of her pleasure.

 

Nicole moved down Waverly’s body and nuzzled between her legs. Waverly’s hips jerked and a long moan left her lips, finally audible without Nicole’s mouth attached to hers.

 

Nicole began licking the very inners of Waverly’s thighs, dangerously close to where her fingers were still moving fluidly. She began to curl them and felt Waverly’s thighs tense.

 

“Yes, Nicole…I’m so close.”

 

Nicole offered another few well-timed strokes until Waverly was calling loudly up to the ceiling. She waited for her moment and when she knew Waverly was almost crying with her need to release, then she took her girlfriend’s clit between her lips and sucked until Waverly was screaming.

 

Nicole eased her fingers into stillness and gently licked around them. When Waverly’s muscles finally relaxed, Nicole took her fingers back. She threw a knee to the other side of Waverly’s hips to straddle her and softly sucked her fingers into her mouth.

 

She was finished by the time Waverly recovered enough to focus on her, but she still sucked on the tip of her index finger for show. Waverly gingerly bent her knees up for support for Nicole to lean on.

 

Really she just wanted to be free to run her hands over her girlfriend’s body, once again appreciating how good she looked in that purple fabric without the thrumming of her heartbeat between her legs to distract her.

 

“I have great taste…” she remarked with a salacious grin.

 

Nicole didn’t know if she meant in lingerie or women, and that was the point. She blushed.

 

Waverly noticed. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and crossed her wrists behind Nicole’s neck, then leaned in and licked the pad of Nicole’s finger, still tasting a little of herself.

 

“Officer Haught, did I make you blush?”

 

“You make me a lot of things,” Nicole replied in a whisper, before taking Waverly’s lips in a kiss again.

 

Having her face that close was too much of a temptation.

 

They fell back to the bed like that, Waverly wrapped around Nicole by her arms and legs.

 

As they kissed passionately, Waverly’s hands unhooked Nicole’s bra and they both moaned as their breasts rubbed against each other.

 

Nicole eagerly kissed down Waverly’s throat and was about to move further down to her chest again, but she quickly found herself on her back.

 

Sometimes Waverly’s strength, inner and outer, still amazed her. She was tiny but built. Nicole had come to learn that very well.

 

Nicole smiled in anticipation as Waverly’s hands worked their way under her butt and pulled those panties down her legs. She bent her knees to help, then settled them back onto the bed when they were off. She felt a twisting gut clench of desire as Waverly’s head ducked and started pressing kisses into her abs.

 

She watched the ball of brunette hair move lower and lower until Waverly was settling between her thighs. Nicole licked her lips to moisten them since all her moisture had headed south. She blew out a gasp of air along with her girlfriend’s name.

 

“Waverly…”

 

Waverly loved how Nicole said her name. It sounded so right coming from her; a dulcet tone that changed depending on the mood but always held her in reverence. It made her feel like she belonged. To and with Nicole.

 

She used her tongue to get a taste first, a thrill she hadn’t gotten over yet. She loved getting the reward of turning her girlfriend on. And she had a lot of reward to enjoy right then.

 

The flat of her tongue rolled over Nicole’s clit, which was already throbbing for her.

 

Her name floated down to her ears again and Waverly revved it up, wrapping one arm around Nicole’s thigh and burying in there.

 

Nicole’s lips quirked up into a smile, her upper teeth gently biting her lower lip. Her hips rose and fell steadily for a few moments, but Waverly went in fully and Nicole’s body responded in kind.

 

“Waverly,” she breathed again, unable to keep the younger woman’s name off her lips or out of her mind.

 

Her belly tightened with the first punch of pressure and Waverly was touching her _just right;_ enough to prolong it without letting her go over yet.

 

Waverly lavished attention on Nicole’s clit, but never for long enough to make that fretful twitching stop. Her tongue dipped and lapped at Nicole’s entrance, curling to drink from her. Nicole’s moans grew louder and Waverly knew she could only keep her on edge for so much longer. She’d quickly become adept at learning all things: Nicole.

 

Some things she was better at than others, but this… this she got right from the start. Nicole was a good teacher and she was known for being an eager student.

 

Soon Nicole’s hand pressed gently, almost sweetly on the top of her head and Waverly got the hint. She brought her lips back to Nicole’s clit, circled once slowly with her tongue, then began to suck.

 

The hand on her head tightened for a moment, then fell off to clutch the sheet instead. Not for the first time, Waverly marveled that Nicole still thought of not hurting her at what was a deservedly selfish moment.

 

She hadn’t mentioned yet that she quite liked the feel of those desperate fingers tangling in and holding on. The moment never seemed right, and probably never would. So instead, she reached for Nicole’s hand and put it right back where it was. Some things had to be shown. 

 

Nicole responded immediately, holding her girlfriend tight against her and riding it out to a chorus of Waverly’s name.

 

Waverly slid one finger inside Nicole to give her clenching walls something to hang onto. She heard a satisfied sigh from above, and a few voluntary squeezes to go with it. She quickly wiped her mouth on the sheet and kissed back up Nicole’s body, letting her hand slowly fall out to squeeze her girlfriend’s thigh.

 

“Waves…” Nicole said, half in awe, half through a giggle.

 

Waverly rested her forehead on Nicole’s, watching her glassy eyes focus. She nipped at Nicole’s lips, then kissed her, slipping her the tongue just for a teasing moment.

 

Nicole’s hand moved up Waverly’s spine, making her shudder. Waverly broke the kiss, but only to kiss Nicole’s neck instead.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” Nicole joked, using a finger to tilt Waverly’s chin up, “What for?”

 

Waverly nuzzled her nose against Nicole’s.

 

“Being you.”

 

Nicole felt a lump caught in her throat. Waverly was just everything to her.

 

“You really are so pretty,” she gushed, “And I really do like you so much.”

 

“Little old me?” Waverly asked with mock humbleness, waving her hand towards herself.

 

Nicole reached out and cupped her girlfriend’s cheek.

 

“My Waverly.”

 

Waverly’s eyes fluttered closed as Nicole caressed her cheek. They suddenly felt so heavy, as often happened around Nicole. It was a side-effect of allowing yourself to feel safe.

 

“I’m exhausted.”

 

Waverly hadn’t been staying over much lately, wanting to make sure Wynonna had someone around at all times. But she and Wynonna needed some space after their long talk earlier to consider what each other had said and when she’d left Dolls had been keeping her company. He told her he could keep watch overnight if she needed. She thanked him and said she’d see him in the morning and he nodded his understanding.

 

“Can we go to sleep?”

 

Nicole’s face showed her delight that Waverly was staying, but she still looked understanding.

 

“Will Wynonna be okay?”

 

Waverly loved her for asking.

 

She really was going to have to tell her soon.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nicole reached up and brushed some hair from Waverly’s face, then kissed her again softly.

 

“Well cuddle up, baby,” she replied with the smile that made everything in the world okay again for Waverly, at least for this moment.

 

Nicole took off her blue stone ring that Waverly had given her months ago and tucked it safely away in her nightstand drawer. She liked to keep it there safe when she wasn’t wearing it. It was special and she didn’t want it to get lost or damaged in all of the calamity that seemed to follow them around. The closest it saw to calamity now was Calamity Jane, and Nicole liked it that way. It comforted her to know some small part of them was safe. That a piece of Waverly was safe.

 

She flicked the light of the lamp off and held her arm up for Waverly to tuck herself into.

 

Waverly did just that, fitting her head under Nicole’s chin and curling into her in a perfect fit. It was a practiced pattern and usually led to a good night’s sleep.

 

Nicole linked their fingers and rested their hands between them. That was all Waverly needed; her peace came and she was content.

 

She may not be an Earp.

 

But she would always be Nicole’s.


End file.
